Just like Him
by veronica.toon.7
Summary: LG: Kion has a nightmare about becoming like Scar.


**So I've seen several pictures lately of history repeating itself with Kion turning out just like Scar. I know in the Lion Guard he constantly expresses his desire not to become like Scar and to instead use his powers for good, but still you might think that this constant struggle for him to stay on the path of good, thus to him this might be an insecurity. The pressures of leading the Lion Guard while making sure that he never falls astray on the path of evil might be very straining and stressful for him. So this is where I got this idea, him having a nightmare where he is tormented of becoming like Scar. This takes place on some of the other days while his parents weren't there during "Can't Wait to be Queen".**

 **I own nothing. The Lion Guard and all its content belong to Disney. I don't own the cover image either.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

It was pitch dark. He could see nothing as he wandered about in the darkness. His amber eyes then widened as he stumbled over something. It had felt furry under his paws and he struggled to make out what it was.

To his surprise and to a bit of his relief, he recognized it as Bunga laying down, face first, on the ground. His fur prickled uncomfortably on his back when he then realized that Bunga had not reacted at all when he had tripped over him. Slowly, Kion extended his paw and nudged him on the shoulder.

"Hey Bunga? Bunga. Hey, wake up! Wake up, sleepyhead," he said. His tone started off as playful, but as no response came from the honey badger he began to feel worried.

Several sudden flashes of bright light blinded him for a second and when he recovered he saw the other members of his team laying down on their sides or stomachs too around Bunga.

"Ono? Fuli? Beshte," he called out to each of them, but like Bunga, their responses were silence. His heart began to accelerate with fear in his chest. He bounded over to each of them, shaking their shoulders, calling their names and seeing if they would wake up.

"Wake up! Wake up! Why won't you wake up," he frantically ask. His form suddenly froze up as a sinister dark chuckle filled the air. His head turned and his eyes darted about as they tried to see the owner of the voice.

A sparkle caught his eyes just over his shoulder. He moved his body to see light bouncing off in ripples in a small pond. His limbs suddenly felt like they had minds on their own as he suddenly was drawn over to the water's edge. Once there, he peered over to see his reflection. And gasped.

Same gold fur, same scarlet hair tuft, same light orange eyes. But on his face was a light pink scar striking down vertically over his left eye. He gasped in horror as his mind quickly recalled everything his father had told him about his great uncle. His personality, his deviousness, his appearance. The scar on his face matched Scar's scar. His paw quickly slapped his paw up on his scar, his reflection doing the same.

"What happened? Why do I have this? Why aren't my friends here," he cried out. His voice broke off at the end. His fur on his back pricked up uncomfortably again as the dark laugh returned.

 _"Why, don't you remember? This was all your doing,_ " it replied in a deep baritone voice.

"No. No. No! No! No! No," he screamed and shook his head as a barrage of painful scenes coursed through his mind. His friends were standing right below him, staring fearfully up at him. He had smirked and narrowed his eyes right back down at him. He could feel the rumbling of the wind behind him as he inhaled a deep breath and took several steps forward. Then, the roar came. His friends were blown into the air. They had flown through the air uncontrollably and fell down hard on the ground. And then they were still.

Then came a scene that shook his soul. He had come up to Pride Rock, right onto the promontory. His sister was there as well, backing away slowly backwards onto the tip of the stone. He stalked her slowly, anticipating when the prey realizing that she was trapped with nowhere else to go. sure enough, her back legs fell off the edge of the rock and her front paws grasped onto the rock. She cried out as she struggled to pull herself up.

To his horror in his mind, he had leapt over to her and extended his claws. She cried out in pain as he sank them into her paws and held her up. Her ruby eyes stared fearfully up at him above. He smiled sinisterly and leaned down towards her ear and whispered,

 _"Long live the king."_

His paws pressed onto his head as the horrendous visions, no, memories coursed through his brain. His headache felt like a stampede of elephants on his brain. He felt all his energy leave his limbs to the point where he could barely stand. When the pain retreated, he looked back at the water below him.

He suddenly screamed a his clone's fur suddenly turned deep red, his mane tuft turn pitch black and his eyes turn a sickening shade of green. The scar on his face was now blazing with a steaming dark light. The clone lurched out of the mirror waters and latched onto him. His cold stone like grip prevented any escaping as he dragged Kion down into the darkness.

Amber eyes flew open with a yelp. His throat felt dry as his vocal chords struggled to produce sound. His paws instinctively came up to the left side of his face to see if they could feel the spot where the skin of the scar was showing. Just fur came up underneath, wet with cold tears.

Another fearful squeak escaped his throat as he felt something grasp onto him by his shoulders and pull him closer. He tried to struggle out of the firm grip until he heard a familiar voice.

"Kion. Kion," he heard his name being called out. He blinked through the veil of blurry tears over his eyes and made out the shadowed form of his sister holding onto him in an embrace.

"K-Kiara," he stuttered out. He felt her head move onto his shoulder and her hug become tighter. He wrapped his own forelegs around her and sobbed full heartedly into her chest.

"Kion. Shh Kion. It's all right. Everything's fine. It's all okay now," she whispered softly. He shook his head against her now damp fur.

"Noooo. No it's not. It's all my fault. It-s all my fault. I n-never wanted this to happen. I-I-I'm s-so s-s-sorry," he stuttered against her chest. He only shook more as he felt her stroke her paw against his back.

"Kion, whatever it is you can tell me. You've done nothing wrong, so please... tell me what's wrong," she quietly said. The only sound was him breathing raggedly. He rubbed his face against her fur for comfort before he finally decided to answer to her.

"I saw myself. I had a scar, just like Scar's. I saw myself acting just like him. I-I did exactly what he d-did." His voice became almost inaudible for the next thing he was about to say. "I killed them.

"What?"

"I killed him," he screamed hysterically. "I used the roar to destroy them just Scar had did. And they w-were all... d-dead. I then saw myself on Pride Rock with you. I kept pushing and pushing you to the edge and then you were dangling off the edge a-and I was going to throw you off... and it was all my fault," he screamed at the end.

He felt her stiffen up as she processed the nightmare he had had, but then, to his utter surprise, he felt her squeeze him even tighter. His head came out of the crook of her neck to look at her fact. She stared back with thin streams of tears coming down from both of her eyes. Slowly, her paw went out and gently wiped away some of the tear drops coming down from his face from each cheek before brushing away some of her own.

"I-it's okay Kion. I know you'd never do anything like that and I know you know that you wouldn't do it either. That is never going to happen and the both of us know it," she soothingly said. He sniffed as he stared at her for a moment more. More tears escaped his eyelids and every time they did she brushed him away.

Eventually he lowered his head and rested it on her shoulder. She held him close and softly rocked him back and forth until his eyes closed and his breathing became steady. She would make sure he would feel safe around her. She knew he would never betray her and that all these doubts he was having was just stress from trying to keep himself from becoming just like the past.

She would reassure him that nothing bad would ever come between them. She would make him believe that he had his own right to the future and that the past didn't have any bondage on him. He would be reassured that everything would be fine. After all, what were big sisters for?

* * *

 **And my daily story done. Hope you enjoyed it, I enjoyed writing it. I adore writing about platonic, sibling fluff and other stuff like it, it makes me feel all warm inside. Thanks for reading, please leave a review telling me how you thought I did and I'll see you next time. Sincerely, v.t.7**


End file.
